Fuses are frequently used to reconfigure memory and logic circuitry. For example, in dynamic or static memory chips, defective memory cells or circuitry may be replaced by selectively blowing (destroying) fuses associated with the defective circuitry while activating redundant circuitry to form new circuitry. This circuit rerouting technique using selectively destroyed fuse links contributes to enhanced yields without the necessity of scrapping defective process wafers.
Although existing fuses and the forming methods thereof have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, the fuse blowing step is performed to one fuse at a time, so it is very time consuming. There is a need to have improvements in this area.